New Start
by PresidentLord Excellent
Summary: Monsters have been freed, and Alex has moved to a new school. I suck at summaries. Please help.


*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Groaning, I smacked the snooze bar on my alarm clock. 6:30. Time to get up. I really shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, especially since today was the first day of school. How had the summer gone by so fast? I was really despising going to a new school, but we had to move because my dad found a new job.

I sighed and swung my legs off my bed, wincing at the bright light from my lamp. I stumbled into my bathroom and turned on the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up, I began to rummage through my closet, looking for clothes. I settled on a pair of ripped jeans and my favorite purple shirt with a picture of a galaxy on it. I wanted to look casual, but comfortable. The shower reached a comfortable temperature, and I climbed in. The hot water pounding on my shoulders woke me up fast. I cupped my hands, collecting some, and splashing it in my face.

A few minutes later, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly got dressed in the clothes I had laid out on my bed and looked into the mirror. A shock of untidy blue hair stared back. I quickly pulled on my glasses and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. It was just me at the table, munching on some Frosted Flakes. My sister woke up before me and my parents were at work. I finished up, putting my bowl in the sink, and gathered my stuff up for school. Five new binders? Check. Calculator? Check. Lunch? Check. I was ready to go. I ran upstairs and notified my sister, and soon we were on the road.

I glanced around nervously, my sister had been quick to ditch me as soon as we pulled into the parking lot, running off to do whatever annoying sisters do. I looked around for a clock, i saw that there was about 5 minutes until my first class began. Luckily I had brought my earbuds with me, so I walked around in a haze of loud music. Soon, I found myself in Algebra, glancing around. The class was pretty full, around 30 people. A mix of monsters and humans, I saw a group of humans sitting in the corner wearing football jerseys. I made a mental note to avoid those guys. I saw a nervous looking dinosaur monster chewing her nails next to me. In the very back, a short skeleton sat with his feet up on the desk, snoozing. I shook my head and turned my attention to the front of the class. The bell rang, and the Teacher walked in. She was a middle-aged woman, with a small smile hidden under the bags in her eyes.

"Hello, class. Welcome to algebra!" She said with false cheerfulness, looking around at the class. "I'm going to call roll, if you go by any nicknames, or if I mispronounce your name, please let me know so i don't go the whole year saying it wrong," I hoped she didn't call me by my real name. I hated being called Alexander. The teacher began to go through the name, I tuned out, staring at nothing. My last name was in the P's, so she had a ways to go before she got to me. I began to listen to the names, trying to see if it matched the face of the person it belonged to. "Sans Gaster?" I looked up, trying to spot the face. The skeleton in the back raised his hand, mumbling "Here" from behind his blue hoodie. The other names all blended together, until my name was called.

"Alexander Pennington?" I grimaced, but responded politely.

"I go by Alex, actually," The teacher nodded, writing down the note in her attendance sheet. She continued going through the names until she came to the monster sitting beside me. "Alphys Westfall?" The monster, Alphys, timidly raised her hand and called out a very quiet "Here" There was one person after her, and the teacher, Mrs. Bradley, I saw from it being written on the board, set the sheet down on her desk.

"I hope all of you had a fantastic summer!" She said, facing the class. "Now, I want you to turn to the person next to you and tell them one interesting thing that happened over your summer," I turned to Alphys and gave her a smile.

"So, what'd you do over your summer vacation?" I asked her, hoping that she wouldn't be too timid. She scratched at her arm, and replied "I, uhm, mostly just hung out at my house and watched anime. Haha, I know it sounds pretty lame," She laughed. I chuckled "Mine wasn't too eventful either, I pretty much just did the same, minus the anime," I replied. "You should try watching it sometime!" She said to me, and launched off about how great this show, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Soon the teacher was passing out sheets for our parents to sign.

"Now, I want these back by tomorrow," She told the class. "They're the new school rules, and we need you to apply by them," I nodded, slipping the paper into my backpack. I hoped I didn't forget. I used to forget about homework all the time. This year, though, I was determined to stay on top of all my assignments. I talked with Alphys for a few more minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey, look for me at lunch," She told me "I want to introduce you to all my friends, you're really nice," I thanked her, and walked towards my next class, chemistry. I was so glad I'd made a friend already. Maybe this year wouldn't be so hard.


End file.
